From the New World
by Arrietty's deer
Summary: 500 años luego del fin de la raza humana a manos de los Kujou, la próxima evolución del humano, el mundo sufrió una metamorfosis al disminuir su población a un 0,1%, obligando a esta sociedad a regirse por normas que pronto lograron hacer prosperar. Pero todo cambia para la central del distrito 7, µ's, cuando encuentran a quien quizá sea la responsable del fin del mundo humano. AU


**Love Live! School Idol Project**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Love Live! School Idol Project pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto con Sunrise. De ser mio esto sería una orgía._

 _NdelA: Buenas tardes~_ _ヾ(´∇｀○) vengo aquí con mi primera propuesta de Long-fic en esta cuenta, y que mejor que empezar con un bello AU post apocalíptico. La idea de este es bastaaaante extensa y tiene mucho para exprimir, además de tener su vocabulario propio de un AU, ya saben, palabras nuevas y tal. Quienes hayan leído algo de mí antes sabrán que yo casi nunca actualizo, so... no voy a prometer actualizaciones en fechas exactas porque se los digo: no voy a cumplir. Pero bueno, mejor dejo hablar de mí y hablo un poco del fic._

 _Pues la protagonista principal es Maki junto a Nozomi, pero habrán más que se les sumen en un futuro. "¿Qué? ¿Esto un fic NozoMaki?（○□○）", dirán ustedes. Bueno... no les mentiré, pues sí y no. A ver, me explico: este no es un fic centrado en el romance ni en la interacción romántica de los personajes, además de varios factores que (si actualizo) se explicarán más adelante, pero al fin y al cabo sí. Es un fic NozoMaki. Si están obsesionados con los ships, les puedo decir que en este fic se mencionan y/o existen interacciones de los siguientes ships (enlistados de la A a la Z):_

 _Eli x Maki, Eli x Kotori, Eli x Nozomi, Eli x Umi, Hanayo x Rin, Honoka x Tsubasa, Kotori x Nico, Kotori x Umi, Maki x Nozomi, Maki x Nico, Nozomi x Umi_

 _Y creo que esos son todos. Aunque creo que seguramente existirán más en un futuro, es incierto._

 _Siguiendo con la trama, esta se separa en dos (me encanta separar las lineas de tiempo) entre pasado y futuro. Pero en los primeros capítulos solo se verá el presente en si mismo. Bueno, y eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. (-∀ -)_

 _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic~._

 **~From the New World~**

 **Capítulo 0: Prologo**

.

.

.

 _ **Distrito de Akiba, 30 de mayo de 2011, 15:37**_

 _Había sido una tarde cotidiana de primavera, una en la que los cerezos ya habían dejado de florecer y lo que en su día fueron preciosos pétalos rosas cayendo de forma delicada al son de la brisa, ahora no eran más que restos marchitos y oxidados en la acera, siendo pisados de forma recurrente por el ir y venir de las transitadas calles de Akiba._

 _La conocida melodía de los semáforos peatonales empezaba a sonar por encima del ronroneo de motores y bocinas de los automóviles, invitando a quienes transitaban a pie a cruzar en seguridad de los autos detenidos a sus costados, que poco reparan en ellos puesto a las tareas pendientes que los hacían ensimismarse en su propio mundo, ignorando también así, a la solitaria figura en mitad de la carretera, que en cambio de lo que le rodeaba, permanecía inmóvil como si su mundo hubiera sido congelado. No se inmutaba a pesar de que le empujaran, no se movía a pesar de los insultos, no levantaba la vista a los bocinazos que recibía ante su conducta. Una molesta mariposa nocturna volaba alrededor de la calle._

 _Por un lado, ninguno en específico, un niño o niña intentaba a duras penas de alcanzar el caminar apresurado de su acompañante, quizá su madre o hermano, no importaba mucho quien. Más en su carrera, por un empuje accidental trastabilló hacia atrás despojando de sus manos algo preciado para el o la menor, en mitad del monocromático camino de cebra. Acompañado o acompañada del canto del semáforo fue en busca del objeto, y en cuanto lo tomó entre sus manos y levantó la vista, la sangre de todo su cuerpo dio un vuelco al sentir pasar muy cerca un camión o auto en frente de sus narices, dejando sorprendido al menor que su sorpresa no menguó ni siquiera después, pues con el pasar del vehículo ante sus ojos se hizo la presencia de aquella figura solitaria plantada en mitad de la calle, sin inmutarse de los autos que pasaban por sus laterales, ni de la monstruosa figura de dos metros que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

 _Pero antes de darse el tiempo de siquiera procesar la imagen, al pestañear, ambas figuras habían desaparecido._

 _La alegre melodía del semáforo poco a poco se silenció, y cuando tocó la última nota, un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de todos quienes transitaban aquella tarde. Los que caminaban inmediatamente dejaron de hacerlo, los que estaban dentro de sus vehículos, sacaban la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder, los que hablaban por teléfono quedaron mudos ante la terrible imagen._

 _Una pequeña niña en mitad del camino de cebra, con una muñeca en sus manos había estado a punto de ser atropellada por un enorme bus metropolitano, pero esto por lejos de ser lo que había llamado la atención de los transeúntes, era que justo entre el camino del bus y la niña se hallaba de pie una sola persona, de figura femenina y de un conocido uniforme de preparatoria, mirando fijamente el vehículo que dejaba ver una enorme abolladura en su metal que pareciera que había aparecido de la nada, con la clara silueta de decenas de manos en todo su centro y su contorno._

 _Por un segundo, la gente había dejado de respirar. No reaccionaba, atónita ante el suceso sobrenatural, con el terror recorriendo sus cuerpos por lo que podría pasar a continuación. La figura femenina se dio media vuelta en menos de un santiamén, dando cara a un grupo de gentes y, en específico, a una persona que había tenido el coraje de sacar su teléfono celular y captar la escena en una fotografía, ofendiendo aparentemente a la chica protagonista. Y solo con su penetrante mirada bastó seguido de un solo paso, para que frente a sus ojos se diera a lugar una masacre; más de media docena de cabezas cortadas de tajo empezaron a rodar calle abajo a horror de los que presenciaron el acto. El terror colectivo de la multitud de personas pronto se dio a lugar, más la única persona que no gritaba, lloraba o corría como los demás, no había sido otra que la niña que acababa de ser "salvada". Ella se encontraba como piedra en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos de par a par con puro terror, con sus piernas temblando, sus manos empapadas en sudor y con humedad corriendo por sus pantalones, no por lo que acababa de pasar, no por la gente muerta a metros de distancia, sino por aquello que los demás no fueron capaces de apreciar: un ser monstruoso antropomorfo de dos metros, sin ojos ni boca que con sus dos brazos enormemente desproporcionales a su cuerpo, había sido quien había detenido el bus y había cortado la cabeza de todas esas personas y que, ahora mismo, parecía tener toda su atención en la niña que le miraba con completo terror y, levantando uno de sus brazos, lo dirigió con sus garras apuntando directamente a su pequeño cuerpo._

 _El inicio del fin fue lo que marcó el hito de aquella tarde carmesí, el fin del ser humano y el inicio de la Purga._

.

Desde aquel lejano día hace más de quinientos años, la humanidad dejó de cavar tumbas. Porque ya no había nadie a quien enterrar, ni nadie que pudiera enterrarlos. Ofrecer flores a los muertos y llorar por su perdida era cosa del pasado, ya no había nadie que visitaba los cementerios o quien cuidase aquel pútrido pedazo de piedra sobre donde descansaría el cadáver. Y es que esas costumbres tan _humanas_ habían caído en el olvido hace ya mucho.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente? No se sabe a ciencia cierta ya que la historia se había perdido siglos atrás, no había casi registros o libros que hubiesen sobrevivido tanto al desmoronamiento de la cultura humana, que incluso en lo visual era muy notable aquel hecho. Las antes metrópolis concurrida por millones de personas cada día ya no eran más que cementerios de lo que fueron algún día, edificios destruidos, autos hechos nada más que esqueletos, objetos que en su día fueron preciados para alguien pero que hoy se encontraban bajo los escombros de una especie entera exterminada. Lo único que se sabe con certeza eran los causantes de tal genocidio, aquellos que fácilmente se hubieran podido confundir con los humanos por su físico, pero con una inteligencia y sed de sangre tal, que solo se les podía llamar de una forma: monstruos. Estos correspondían a la evolución del ser humano, que tal como había ocurrido en la prehistoria, habían masacrado a sus padres, aquellos que se autodenominan _sanshi_ o 34, su primera generación y la más pura de ellos habían sido hijos de padres humanos que, a pesar de su semejanza física, sus habilidades iban más allá de los humanos: Dotados de una inteligencia sobrehumana, además de poderes inimaginables, imposibles y ligados a una parte de la mente y cerebro del individuo, externos a nuestra propia realidad, aquellos a quienes denominaron _Entes_.

" _Los Ente son una entidad con la cual nacen los individuos como forma de proyectar una parte de su cerebro, los cuales contienen su_ mentis _-o habilidad única, la cual varía dependiendo del individuo dándole capacidades antes creídas ficción sea así: volar, telequinesis, entre otras-. Algunos tienen forma morfológica humana, animal o variantes, así como también pueden transmutar o variar entre distintas formas si así se requiera. Pueden ser visibles, invisibles o traslucidos, a menos de que algún individuo posea algún_ mentis _que los vuelva visibles a sus ojos, así como solo algunos entes poseen la capacidad de poder alterar el mundo físico. El único que puede comunicarse con un Ente es el propio individuo de este, que posee la capacidad de escuchar su voz, al contrario de los demás que lo escuchan como aullidos o similares y en este caso no hay excepciones a la regla."_ -Enciclopedia del V-34.

Y con ayuda de estos seres, hace ya quinientos años, el humano dejó de existir. Una enorme masacre mundial imposible de revertir o combatir, un suceso que se denominó la Purga, que en menos de diez años destruyó lo que el humano demoró siglos en construir.

La población mundial ha pasado de los siete mil millones de individuos a solo ser trescientos millones en menos de un par de años. Las ciudades se deshabitaron, la tecnología retrocedió hasta ser inexistente, solo existiendo así una vaga imagen de lo que antes existía.

Las antes animadas ciudades se transformaron en pueblos fantasmas, dejando en descuido sin que nadie limpiara las calles, pero esto no era nada de lo que se podría estar triste, pues la propia naturaleza se había ocupado de recobrar sus raíces.

Animales salvajes deambulaban por los callejones, extensas enredaderas escalaban los muros de los altos edificios, árboles gruesos y macizos atravesaban lo que antes era el hogar de una familia, aquellos vehículos de guerra habían sido enterrados y atrapados por las raíces de algún vegetal, la vida natural vino a las ciudades y las había proclamado su reinado. Pero los animales y las plantas no eran lo único que se escondía entre los escombros de la ciudad. Durante el día a lo largo de esta se podía ver una sociedad algo similar a la humana, pero en el ocaso era una cosa distinta. Durante la noche todo era silencio. Ninguna sombra antropomorfa o animal se asomaban por las esquinas de las paredes, pues era ahí donde las ciudades convertidas en bosques y selvas se volvía el reino de las sombras, el reino de los Kabu.

" _(…) una sombra se asoma por la calle, sin argollas ni grilletes, sin individuo ni familia, lo único que busca es alimento para su alma destruida, solitaria, busca algún niño que cuidar, algún lugar en el cual habitar (…)"_ -Kabuslar.

 **~From the New World~**

 **Capítulo 1: Un mundo extraño**

.

.

.

 _ **Edificio abandonado, 19 de abril de 2511, 21:00**_

Una solitaria figura femenina se encontraba de pie en la cornisa derruida de aquel edificio en ruinas. En sus piernas desnudas sentía como la brisa nocturna las recorría con la suavidad de la noche, haciendo ondear la sudadera negra que llevaba en ese entonces, así como sentía los puntiagudos pedazos de cemento que en sus pies se enterraban. Miraba a ningún punto en específico, con melancolía en sus ojos de un profundo y adolorido color amatista, que la brisa humedecía y que la pura luz natural de la luna les daba un poco de luz a pesar de lo opacos y sin vida que se veían remarcados por profundas ojeras que denotaban su cansancio. Escuchaba con atención el murmullo del viento que de vez en cuanto aumentaba su fuerza y le hacían tambalear en el límite del muro sin perturbarla en absoluto. Los ojos le ardían aquella noche por alguna razón, su corazón latía con una profunda calma inexplicable, despacio y en paz, de forma hasta cálida y _viva_ … Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿De verdad se le podía considerar viva a _algo_ así?

Inhaló profundamente el aire frío de la noche para llenar sus pulmones y menguar un poco las ganas incontrolables de llorar sin razón aparente, bajó la capucha de la sudadera que hasta ese momento había mantenido cubriendo su cabeza y así liberó el largo y ancho de lo que era su melena carmesí, alborotada que, aunque descuidado, oscilaba con calma en son de la noche, brillando un poco con la gracia de la luz de luna.

Por un momento despertó de un ensueño y miró bajo sus pies, lo único que se veía entre la oscuridad eran veinte pisos de caída libre y el tejado de cristal de un antiguo vivero que se encontraba roto y descuidado, donde las raíces de las plantas que todavía vivían en su interior escalaban en enredaderas hasta cubrir el perímetro del agujero y hacerlo parecer la entrada a un abismo sin fin.

Volviendo su mirada a la ciudad, inspiró el aire con una calma inexplicable, y alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, en dirección a la luna, en un intento de atrapar aquel astro en el cielo, a la vez que daba un último paso.

Lo único que recuerda luego, es el zumbido del aire contra sus oídos y el sonido de su propio cuerpo chocar con el asfalto, mientras que numerosos pétalos de hortensia roja se alzaban como una nube de muerte, que fue guiada en dirección a la ciudad por la brisa nocturna.

.

 _ **Distrito de Akiba, 19 de abril de 2511, 21:00**_

Una chica de no más diez años se encontraba caminando por las calles y callejones, saltando entre escombro y escombro, jugando con la destrucción de la ciudad como los niños de la época hacían. De un salto llegó sobre un tanque partido a la mitad, y tarareando una canción atravesó la cuadra con facilidad. Pero el problema era que no se encontraba sola saltado de aquí a allá, arriesgándose más de un hueso al hacerlo, si no de que algo se encontraba observándola.

Siguió con la canción hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un puente, donde el camino se cortaba abruptamente en un precipicio, el cual la niña se asomó para ver lo que abajo se encontraba. Al verse en la imposibilidad de cruzar se resignó a ponerse de pie, estirar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y prepararse para ir de vuelta.

Una traviesa corriente de viento cruzó la carretera en la que se encontraba, obligándola a sostener su extenso cabello de que cubriera su rostro, y curiosidad fue la que la embargó ante el dulce pero agrio aroma que dejó el viento, acompañado de un único pétalo rojizo como la sangre que bailaba al ritmo de la oscuridad, a su alrededor, el cual siguió con la vista con una sonrisa y apenas estuvo a su alcance hizo el intento de estirar el brazo y tomar el pétalo entre sus manos.

Una nueva brisa que vino fue la que alejó la gota roja del alcance de la niña, la cual con un puchero y decisión siguió de nueva cuenta el pétalo en el viento.

Adentrándose en la ciudad, llegó al antiguo distrito de Akihabara, el lugar con peor condición de la ciudad, con todavía marcas secas en paredes y suelos además de autos volcados y edificios enteros derribados. Su atención fue desviada cuando sintió pisar algo extraño, a lo que al bajar la vista se encontró con una antiquísima muñeca a la cual le faltaba un ojo, además de encontrarse rasgada y rota en varias partes. La tomó entre sus manos, y acarició ligeramente la tela, mientras veía fijamente el único ojo de la muñeca y su rostro sonriente, preguntándose cuál sería la historia que esconden ese pequeño pedazo de trapo.

Un quejido inhumano resonó en la calle, lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento con la muñeca en las manos, viendo como de reojo una figura se movía entre las paredes. Alertada, fijó su vista en el lugar, donde se encontró con que nada se encontraba allí y, en cambio, un nuevo alarido resonó a sus espaldas, cerca. Bastante cerca.

Se volteó de golpe, encontrándose con lo que más temía. Una figura negra, cuadrúpeda, de aspecto semi humano, la observaba lista para atacar a corta distancia. Sus manos, con largos dedos como aguijones, terminaban en punta, con manchas rojas en ellas. Su rostro, desfigurado con ojos desproporcionales y dientes en fila sumado a su delgado y jorobado torso completaban con una vista espeluznante, como si sacado de una pesadilla fuese, un Kabu se alzaba en frente de ella.

Gruñó una vez más, dejando salir un líquido negro como el salitre en forma de saliva desde su boca, bajando por su barbilla y goteando en el suelo, se irguió por un momento, para luego encogerse y adoptar una posición con ademán de saltar, lo cual a los pocos segundos realizó, abalanzándose sobre la niña, quien cerró los ojos ante su inevitable destino. Esperando el golpe final, golpe que nunca llegó.

En cambio, un nuevo sonido se hizo lugar, el de un rugido, acompañado de un golpe seco y un leve chillido, que hizo alertar a la niña de nueva cuenta mientras abría los ojos lentamente, viendo como una nueva figura se había lanzado en contra del Kabu, de igual aspecto negruzco, pero de forma bípeda y erguida, con ojos y boca vendados, de pequeño tamaño y con grilletes en las piernas, brazos y cuello, aliviando a la chica dándole a conocer que este se trataba de un Ente. Y este, con sus manos, desproporcionalmente gigantescas y con garras similares a espadas de a cinco por mano, se encontraba cortando la carne del monstruo o más bien forcejeando contra este, pues a pesar de su agilidad, la fuerza y tamaño del Kabu lo igualaban y quizás superaban en fuerza. En un momento dado el Kabu se soltó de su agarre, saltando unos metros hacia atrás y fijando su único ojo funcional hacia la otra figura, quien se irguió apenas recobró el equilibrio y como si se estuviese burlando de él le hizo una seña para que se acercara, desafiándolo.

Con un enfadado gruñido saltó sobre la pequeña figura, estirando sus brazos y apuntando sus aguijones directamente al pecho del Ente, quien como si de un suicida se tratase, saltó en dirección al cuadrúpedo, directamente a sus garras, las cuales esquivó con facilidad impulsándose nuevamente con sus pies sobre la parte lisa de los aguijones, asestando una patada en la cabeza del otro cerrando su boca de golpe.

La niña, asombrada y embobada con la batalla se había quedado plantada en su lugar sin poder hacer nada y ni siquiera moverse, pero no es como si no fuera lo que quería hacer, pues a pesar de que el Kabu se encontraba peleando, su segundo ojo que parecía tener vida propia, se encontraba observándola fijamente, paralizándola, haciendo suponer que la habilidad de este era esa.

Más allá de las vendas de los ojos del Ente, la vista del campo de batalla se compartía con la de su individuo, quien, a no más de un par de cuadras de distancia, sobre el tejado de un edificio a medio construir, dos figuras se encontraban postradas en el lugar. Una, de cabello de un brillante color anaranjado se encontraba cerca del límite del precipicio de casi doce pisos mirando desde la altura la batalla y, apoyada en una pared sentada en el piso, se encontraba una chica de pequeña estatura, de cabello azabache recogido en dos coletas a los lados, quien, con aparente enojo, tenía sus ojos tapados por las palmas de sus manos, observando a través de su Ente la pelea que este libraba, dándole órdenes y dirigiéndolo de vez en cuando.

— Nico-chan, parece que te van a ganar, _nya_ —comentó la peli naranja mirando por unos binoculares rotos—. Si pierdes me debes un ramen —se burló la chica, a lo que la de menor tamaño soltó una maldición.

— Más que quedarte mirando como una inútil, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a esa mocosa? —gruñó la chica con frustración para luego soltar un quejido al compartir el daño sufrido de su Ente ante un manotazo del Kabu—. Y no me desconcentres.

— Que cruel, _nya_. No es mi culpa que estés perdiendo, _nya_ —se quejó la de ojos lima con un puchero, recibiendo como respuesta un nuevo gruñido—. Ya voy, ya voy… malhumorada, _nya_ —susurró lo último antes de dejar los binoculares a un lado y luego sin más saltar edificio abajo.

Sintiendo como el aire la invadía, una sonrisa gatuna adornó su rostro mientras se acercaba en picado al suelo del edificio, divisó rápidamente el tejado de una estructura más baja a un lado del campo de batalla y antes de siquiera rozar el asfalto, ella ya no se encontraba allí.

Un camino de luz amarillo fue lo único que quedó como rastro de aquella chica que, al llegar a aquella azotea lejana en menos de un par de segundos se materializó nuevamente y revisando cada rincón de su cuerpo asintió.

— ¡Parece que esta vez me salió bien, _nya_! —celebró dando saltitos sobre sus pies para luego casi tropezarse edificio abajo ante un fuerte azote a la estructura. Cuando recobró su postura divisó como en la superficie se encontraba el Ente de Nico estaba estampado en la pared y el Kabu que se dirigía rápidamente con disposición de atravesarlo con sus púas, siendo justo desviado por las garras de la otra figura, dando a notar el cansancio tomando en cuenta su lentitud de reacción—. Nico-chan tiene problemas… —susurró para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y llevaba sus dedos a la boca silbando una vez, luego tres y luego dos, en una especie de código que resonó por varias cuadras debido al silencio.

Con una nueva traslación llegó al lado de aquella niña que se encontraba en el suelo con la muñeca todavía en las manos, con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y sosteniendo su cabeza para que no se le rompiera el cuello con el azote, volvió nuevamente al tejado del edificio.

.

De un golpe con la palma de su mano en el rostro del Ente dejó atontado al mismo al verse destruida parte de su cabeza, cortando la línea que poseía con Nico, dejándolo confuso y sin tiempo para esquivar un nuevo golpe que dio de lleno en el costado del mismo, rajando su carne obscura y haciendo que un vapor negro saliera de sus heridas.

— ¡Apunt… su cabe….! —se escuchaba con notable interferencia como si radio fuera de cobertura se tratase, el Ente, captando a medias el mensaje, se abalanzó sobre el Kabu que doblaba su tamaño. Al golpearlo en la cabeza de una patada le dio el tiempo para rasguñar su cuello con sus garras, dejando salir nuevamente aquel miasma negro que goteaba en el suelo.

Pensó que había ganado al ver como el cuadrúpedo caía de lado, bajó la guardia y apenas se dio vuelta no vio venir como una embestida lo hizo chocar en contra de otro edificio. Un gruñido vino de parte del Ente, quien, con sus garras entre cruzadas, lograba mantener a pocos centímetros del rostro aquella púa que amenazaba con atravesar su cabeza. Eso no era el problema, pues todavía poseía algo de fuerza como para mantenerse así por un tiempo más, sino que el peligro era que ahora ambos ojos del Kabu estaban mirando fijamente al Ente y este se encontraba obligado a devolverle la mirada, lo que de a poco empezaba a nublar su mente y tensar sus fantasmales músculos, poco a poco paralizándolo y haciendo como consecuencia que la fuerza de sus brazos declinara, haciendo que aquel aguijón estuviera más y más cerca de su rostro.

Un agudo aullido en el aire llamó la atención del Kabu, quien apartó la mirada por un segundo, dándole el tiempo suficiente al Ente de Nico quitar el aguijón de su rostro, seguido de un golpe en la quijada para luego saltar hacia atrás, siendo pronta la reacción del Kabu, quien de nueva cuenta intentó saltar sobre la pequeña figura negra, quien todavía no podía reaccionar bien ante la parálisis que todavía lo envolvía, siendo interceptado rápidamente por un nuevo enemigo, el cual rasgó el ojo productor de la parálisis, haciendo que el Kabu soltara un estruendoso gemido echándose hacia atrás, para luego ver la forma completa de esta nueva figura, semi humanoide, destacable que en lugar de brazos poseía dos enormes alas negras y en lugar de pies poseía garras, dos en cada extremidad.

Luego de aterrizar grácilmente sobre sus pies, se irguió y miró sin expresión al Kabu que lo miraba rabioso, luego miró al Ente de Nico que todavía no podía moverse correctamente y sin más que ver, corrió hacia la pequeña entidad y saltando sobre esta le aferró sus garras, alzando vuelo y alejándose del lugar.

Unos segundos de vuelo después, la figura alada soltó una pequeña risita aguda, al ver como su compañera se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente, pues estaba siendo sostenida desde el torso y había quedado boca arriba.

— ¡No… rías, Ko…tori! —exclamó la de menor tamaño— Lo hubie… acabado si te hubieras qued…ado en la… —intentaba decir entre interferencias.

— No hables tanto, Nico-chan, o se te caerá lo que te queda de cabeza —dijo en tono divertido Kotori a través de su Ente—. Sabes muy bien que es difícil eliminar un Kabu, y casi imposible hacerlo sola, deberías tener más cuidado, Nico-chan —susurró mientras divisaba de frente como una enérgica peli naranja les hacía señales con los brazos mientras saltaba sobre sus piernas, con la niña a su lado.

.

 _ **Edificio abandonado, 19 de abril de 2511, 21:15**_

Después de la nube de polvo y pétalos el aire se limpió, dejando ver como en el centro del invernadero se encontraba un gran cráter en el cemento, y en su punto medio, la figura intacta de una chica pelirroja que miraba el cielo nocturno recostada en el suelo. Mirando las estrellas sin sentimiento en el rostro simplemente suspiró, llevando su brazo al rostro y reposándolo sobre sus ojos.

— Hoy tampoco… —susurró a nadie en particular.

Permaneció silente durante unos minutos, en lo que su mente divagaba sin ningún objetivo en específico. El silencio se vio asaltado por un gruñido inhumano, que captó la atención de la chica quien separó su antebrazo para mirar con cierta molestia el origen del sonido, que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Al mirar en aquella dirección se encontró con una figura. Una figura negra, cuadrúpeda y maciza, de cabeza pequeña y desarrollados músculos, en cuanto caminaba se evaporaba, dejando salir partículas negras que se deshacían en el aire y se volvían a regenerar en su cuerpo. De su cabeza solo se distinguía la boca, de la cual una lengua bífida sobresalía, así como dos grandes y afilados colmillos dejaban brotar una sustancia negruzca, también destacando la clara herida en uno de sus ojos amarillentos, que se mantenía cerrado. El Kabu, intimidante se acercó a la chica un par de pasos, y siseante removió su lengua en toda su extensión.

La chica luego de verlo un par de segundos chasqueó la lengua con molestia y volvió a cubrirse el rostro, sin mayor reacción. La figura, exaltada, saltó sobre ella al verla desprotegida y mientras se encontraba en el aire, creyó divisar como del cuerpo de aquella pelirroja se escurría un líquido negro.

Antes de siquiera poder tocar su piel, la lengua del Kabu fue cortada de tajo por una fuerza invisible, lo que le hizo gemir y retroceder lloriqueando por la perdida. Cuando miró nuevamente hacia adelante, vio como delante de la chica se alzaba, encorvada, una negra figura de casi dos metros de altura, que dejaba colgar sus brazos y levantaba el rostro con pereza, haciendo tintinear la cadena oxidada en su cuello, la cual se asimilaba a las pulseras que tenía en sus brazos y piernas.

El Kabu, temeroso y furioso, saltó sobre el Ente que, sin esperar orden de la chica, lo detuvo con una sola mano con la que tomó la pequeña cabeza de la otra criatura y, en un parpadeo, la figura encadenada ya había alzado su brazo libre y la había enterrado en el rostro del Kabu, haciendo nacer un ruido húmedo y sonoro mientras gemía y gorgoteaba el veneno de sus colmillos enterrados en su propia carne. Y en menos de cinco segundos el Kabu yacía muerto en el frío cemento.

El silencio se recuperó en menos de cinco segundos en lo que había durado el enfrentamiento, segundos después de que el Ente se evaporara en un humo negro que salió por el techo derruido, el conocido sonido de unos aplausos llenó el renovado silencio. La pelirroja en esta ocasión si se alertó, poniéndose de pie de golpe y trastabillando hacia atrás, en dirección contraria a los aplausos, hasta chocar con la pared.

Con su visión ligeramente bloqueada debido a la maraña de pelo rojizo que poseía, de igual manera fue capaz de ver en la esquina opuesta la figura de una persona, que, al ser cubierta por las sombras, le fue incapaz de reconocer algo más que su silueta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —habló la pelirroja en un tono totalmente hostil y ronca, desbordante de desconfianza por la figura desconocida. La persona aludida no se mostró ni por asomo ofendida o intimidada, pues sin ningún tipo de miedo se acercó paso a paso—. No te me acerques —advirtió, encogiéndose, deteniendo por un segundo el movimiento de la figura.

— Ara~, creo que encontré un gatito miedoso —se escuchó por parte de la figura quien, por otro lado, al escuchar la voz de la contraria, femenina, misteriosa y con un toque de burla, un sentimiento doloroso encogió su corazón, abrió un hueco en su estómago y creó una mezcla de pensamientos en su cabeza que no terminaba de entender. Un sentimiento de familiaridad y dolor le invadió, que solo aumentó al ver como la dueña de la voz se paraba bajo la luz de la luna.

Su pequeña estatura, su rostro redondo, su cabello violeta y sus ojos aguamarina, acompañados de una permanente sonrisa fueron lo suficiente para que la pelirroja sintiese como lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos.

— ¿Nozomi? —preguntó con voz quebrada. La aludida, claramente confundida, le quedó mirando con ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Quién eres?

* * *

 _Y fin~ del capítulo. Ya todo lo necesario lo he dicho al principio, pero para explicar mejor las cosas:_

 _Vocabulario:_

 _V-34: Virus genético que causó la mutación a los Kujou._

 _Kujou: Siguiente evolución de la raza humana, se caracterizan por ser sanguinarios contra su raza inferior, así como también terriblemente poderosos con ayuda de su ente y endemoniadamente inteligentes y astutos por su mentis. Además de lo anterior mencionados son totalmente similares a sus predecesores._

 _Kujou-li: También llamados san-shi, son la primera generación de los Kujou y, como su nombre de raza lo indica, son 34 en total. Son los que realizaron la Purga y su característica es que todas son mujeres. Son veneradas como diosas por su descendencia y se les rinde culto._

 _Ente: Entidad con la cual nacen los Kujou como forma de proyectar una parte del individuo, los cuales contienen su mentis. Algunos tienen forma morfológica humana, animal o variantes, así como también pueden transmutar o variar entre distintas formas si así se requiera. Pueden ser visibles, invisibles o traslucidos, a menos de que algún individuo posea algún mentis que los vuelva visibles a sus ojos, así como solo algunos entes poseen la capacidad de poder alterar el mundo físico. El único que puede comunicarse con un ente es el propio individuo que posee la capacidad de escuchar la voz de su ente, sin excepciones a la regla._

 _Mentis: Habilidad única o exclusiva de un Kujou._

 _Atadura o contrato: Pacto que un Kujou y su individuo realizan cuando el niño alcanza la adultez como Kujou, generalmente sucede a los 16 años, aunque ha habido casos en los que despierta antes._

 _Orfanados: Kujou a los que se les ha arrebatado su ente antes de su atadura. Suelen ser orfanados los niños menores de 16 años que luego de ser separados de su ente se vuelven una especie de zombies sin alma ni recuerdos, una presa fácil para sus contrapartes, los kabu. Son escasos y completamente inofensivos, por lo cual tienden a tener una esperanza de vida corta._

 _Kabuslar o Kabu: Lo contrario a los orfanados. Entes que fueron separados de su individuo y rondan en pena y odio. Se alimentan de otros seres vivos para subsistir y reproducirse entre sí._

 _Personajes (conocidos hasta ahora):_

 _Nico: Una chica arisca y de pocos amigos que forma parte de_ _la central del distrito 7, µ's. Su trabajo principal es de agente para misiones de alto riesgo, como combatir contra los Kabu y entre sus pocos amigos se encuentran principalmente Rin, Kotori y Nozomi. Su mentis se complementa con su Ente pues es capaz de controlarlo a su gusto y a largas distancias, además de ser capaz de regenerarse con bastante facilidad._

 _Rin: Una chica de alma libre y alegre que_ _forma parte de_ _la central del distrito 7, µ's. Su trabajo principal es de agente para misiones que requieran un actuar preciso y rápido, como situaciones de rescate o peligro inminente, normalmente trabaja con Nico. Del equipo es cercana a Nico, Hanayo y a Nozomi. Su mentis es la capacidad de trasladarse de una forma sumamente rápida en cuestión de un parpadeo, que sumado a su gran capacidad energética, es una gran luchadora, a pesar de que su Ente sea invisible e inservible._

 _Kotori: Una chica dulce y amable_ _que_ _forma parte de_ _la central del distrito 7, µ's. Su trabajo principal es de informante y de misiones de bajo riesgo, nunca se le ve físicamente y nadie sabe donde se encuentra realmente, por lo que siempre se le dice que es "hikikomori". Su ente es su única presencia en el equipo, además de ser una infinita colectora de información, lo que la convierte en un enigma, puesto a que nadie sabe porqué o cómo sabe tanto de todo. Del equipo es cercana a Honoka, Nico y Nozomi._

 _Nozomi: Una chica misteriosa y burlona_ _que_ _forma parte de_ _la central del distrito 7, µ's. Su trabajo principal es de rastreo y liderazgo en caso de que la líder esté ausente. Su mentis le permite crear ilusiones ópticas y auditivas, mientras que su Ente se encuentra firmemente fusionado con ella misma, siendo capaz de crear extremidades extras desde su espalda para protegerse, pero jamás ha dejado ver la verdadera forma del Ente en sí. Del equipo es cercana a todas, puesto a que es una madre para ellas._

 _Maki: ?_

 _Nos leemos la próxima~ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و_


End file.
